Happy Hanukkah, Becky Rosen
by boldlikeblack
Summary: Adam and Becky play a high-stakes game of dreidel.


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, don't own it. Also, I'm not Jewish; I apologize if I got anything wrong. I've only played dreidel once and I was a bit (very) tipsy at the time.

**A/N:** I can't stay out of the fluffverse. Beckam is my OTP. The voyage of the Good Ship Lollipop continues below.

_For Amber, my partner in crime._

**BBB**

Even though it's snowing, they decide to walk the three blocks between Becky's childhood home and her apartment. Adam's cheeks are warm, flushed from too much Manischewitz wine, and he smiles as Becky's eyelashes catch the snowflakes as they fall. It's hard to hold hands wearing the knitted mittens Becky had given him on the third day of Hannukah, but it feels too nice to let go. It's all been sort of…magical…even if Becky's mom has spent the past eight days suggesting that he should seriously consider converting to Judaism. After being in Hell and meeting Angels, religion isn't really a big deal anymore, but his nonchalant attitude seems to make Becky's mother even more insistent.

Becky's oddly quiet for the duration of the walk and normally, if she wasn't talking, Adam would worry but she's got this adorable sleepy smile on her face so he knows he doesn't have to. When they pass the park where he kissed her on their first date, he smiles too. Even though he's tempted to talk her into stopping to play on the swings and make out, Becky's cheeks are turning red and she looks dead on her feet. "C'mon, baby," he says, "let's get you home."

They plod along through the snow and Adam thinks about the gift that he hasn't given her yet. It's been sitting in his coat pocket forever and it's a miracle that she hasn't noticed it yet. He slips his free hand into his pocket and closes it around the box, running his thumb over it. It's stupid that he hasn't asked her yet. He should, he knows, since it's been over a year since he realized that he wanted to marry his sweet, crazy, hyper girl, but he's never been very good at articulating his feelings.

Adam stops her, just outside her door, and pulls her in for a kiss. Becky sighs happily and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a sloppy, but sweet, kiss. "I'm so glad you came," she states, kissing him again when she's finished talking.

He crushes her to him, kissing her back, but he cuts the kiss short. "Me too," he admits. "Go inside and get some rest, you look like you'd fall down if I weren't holding you up."

"Stay," she asks, leaning her head against his chest.

"Becky," Adam replies with a sigh.

"You don't have to stay the night," she insists, yawning again. "Just stay for a little while. It's a holiday. I'll make you hot chocolate and we can cuddle."

"You're exhausted," he says.

"Please?" Becky pouts. "Today's too good to be over already."

Adam shakes his head at himself and relents, letting Becky drag him into her apartment. He should really be headed home, back to his big, empty house, but he can't say no to her tonight. There's something about tonight and how happy she looks as she unwinds his scarf from around his neck and steals his beanie. He laughs as she tugs off his mittens and unzips his coat, pushing it back off his shoulders. "Becky," he says, rolling his eyes when his arms get stuck.

"Adam," she replies, kissing his cheek and pulling off her own hat.

Adam shrugs his coat off the rest of the way and hangs it off the back of a chair, careful of the pocket. He sits down in his spot on the couch and watches her put the kettle on. It's charming; the way Becky goes through the motions of setting up the mugs and measuring the hot chocolate powder into them while the kettle boils. It's easy to imagine passing winter nights like this, just the two of them in quiet domesticity.

He's nearly dozed off when Becky thrusts the steaming mug of hot chocolate into his hands. "Thanks, honey," he says sleepily.

"Any time, dear," she replies, sticking her tongue out at him.

He barks out a laugh and leans back into the couch, careful not to spill. Becky curls up into his side, fitting against him like a puzzle piece. They sip their hot chocolates without talking, each silently appreciating the other's company. Adam finishes his first and waits for Becky to finish before getting up to put the mugs in the dishwasher. He stretches and looks back at her. "I should get going," he states.

Becky smiles back and reaches into the pocket of her pants. She pulls out a little blue dreidel and waves it at him. "One game?" she suggests.

Sighing, Adam nods. "The gelt's in the freezer," she adds.

He brings the foil wrapped chocolates back to the couch with him and counts out fifteen each. He's gotten pretty good at the game in the past week, once he got a hang on the rules, but it's not one of the many he can cheat at. Adam puts two chocolates from each pie into the 'pot' and Becky spins the dreidel, which comes up _shin_. She puts another chocolate into the pot and hands him the dreidel.

Adam spins _nun_ on his first try, so he passes it back without doing anything. The game goes quickly, with Becky as the clear winner, until Adam spins _shin_ and puts his last chocolate in the pot. Becky spins _hei_ and takes half the chocolate, but Adam has no more game pieces to play with for his turn. He spins _shin_ again and holds his empty hands out. "I guess you win," he says, smiling.

The side of Becky's mouth quirks into a grin. "Aww, I'll give you a loan," she offers. "We'll play one more round."

The idea hits him with such force that it nearly takes his breath away. It's a bit ridiculous, but it's really sort of perfect, so he scrambles out of his seat to go to his jacket. "You know, I do have something to put into the pot," he says, grinning.

Adam's hand is trembling when he closes it around the box and pulls it out of his coat pocket. He sits back down and smiles at Becky, who's trying to peer around his back to see what he has. Watching her face, he brings his hand around and puts the navy blue ring box down on top of the pile of chocolate. Becky's eyes go saucer-wide and her mouth falls open. Adam pushes the dreidel into her hand and smiles. "Your turn," he says shakily.

She spins it and he knows that they both want her to get _gimel_, so that she'll win the whole pot. Unfortunately, Adam's 'Winchester luck' holds and Becky's spin ends in _nun_. She holds the dreidel out to them, smiling sadly, and he closes her fingers around it. "That was just a practice spin," he insists.

It takes her three tries to spin _gimel_ so that she can sweep the whole pot toward her, ring box included. Becky stares down at it, stroking the top with her index finger, before looking up at him.

"Open it," Adam says huskily.

When she does, Becky's mouth forms a perfect 'o'. Adam hopes that means she likes it because it took him a very long time to find a ring that was worthy of her, once he'd saved up enough. The stone isn't very big, but the emerald cut diamond is almost perfectly clear. The setting is white gold, because he's only ever seen Becky wear silver jewellery, and he made sure the setting was reinforced so that it would last for the rest of her life. She stares at it for what seems like forever and Adam is gripped by the sudden need to flee the room and vomit.

Adam swallows down the bile in his throat and licks his lips. He's turned this moment over and over in his mind, planning out exactly what to say because he really, _really_ sucks at the whole _feelings_ thing, but nothing he's come up with really seems right for this specific moment. Becky's looking at him expectantly and Adam laughs nervously. It dawns on him that he's really only got one chance at this, so he ought to do it right. He slips off the couch and drops to one knee on her floor.

"I know that I'm not the easiest guy to be with," he says honestly, taking her left hand between his own, "and I can't promise that our lives will always be happy, but I can promise that I will love you as long as you let me."

He exhales, trying to push away his nerves and quell the terror building in response to exposing himself like this. "I'll keep you safe and make you soup when you're sick. You'll never want for anything if I can help it."

Adam brings her hand to his lips and kisses her ring finger. "I asked you once before to be mine, exclusively; now I'm asking you to make it legal. Marry me, Becky."

He has to look away from her awed face to reign himself in. "I want you…so much. I want to see you every morning. I want…I want quiet nights like this. I want to have babies with you…You're the love of my Goddamn life."

It's a struggle to get that all out, even though there's so much more that he could say. He wants to tell her how lucky he is to have her there for him whenever he needs her and how thankful he is that she's never once judged him for the things he'd done in Hell. He wants to tell her how much it means to be able to touch her, to make love to her and to be able to do it without fear of his darker side sending her screaming for the door. He doesn't get to, because Becky leans forward and kisses him soundly and repeatedly, sobbing 'yes' and 'of course' against his lips between kisses.

Adam slips the ring on her finger, barely able to do it because of the adrenaline rushing through his veins, before he carries her to her (their) bedroom to make love to his new fiancée.


End file.
